Draco Has a Secret
by Chocolate Draco
Summary: Will Draco and Hermione fall in love? What is this talk about a new class? Read and Review. This is my first story so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What the Hell**

Hermione's POV (OOC)

I walked outside of the Great Hall and saw Tavaris Siravat and Draco Malfoy torturing a first year. I wanted to help the kid get back his Herbology book, but I knew that if I got involved, Malfoy would laugh and call me a mudblood. I turned around to head back to the common room when Malfoy spotted me. "What the hell are you doing, Granger?" He asked. "What am I doing? What are you doing to that poor boy?" I retorted. "I'm teaching him how a real bully treats a first year." He smartly replies. "Yeah, go back to your common room and leave us be." Tavaris says. I ignore him and continue walking. Malfoy and Tavaris throw the boys book to the ground and head for the dungeons. The first year runs up to me and says; "I'm Aidan Nadia I'm in Gryffindor too. What's your name?" He asked in a rush. "I'm Hermione Granger." I reply. "Thanks for saving me, you're really nice. Not like those two mean fourth years from Slytherin. I'm a muggle-born too. Malfoy, did you say his name was. He calls me a mudblood too, but if you ask me I don't think he's a true pureblood." He say's quickly. "You talk fast kid, I like it. Come on, I'll take you to the common room and introduce you to my friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." I replied, he blushed as he said; "You're friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived? That's so awesome. I don't know who that Ron fellow is though." He says excitedly. As I led him to the common room I tried to explain to him the concept of the stairs changing. He listened intently until we heard Professor

McGonagall approaching us from behind. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Nadia report to the common room at once, I have an announcement to make about a new class that has been added to the curriculum." We hurried to the common and I said the password. The portrait swung back to reveal that Harry and Ron were the only ones in the common room. They were playing Wizard's Chess. McGonagall stepped in behind us and called down the rest of the students in Gryffindor. She cleared her throat and announced; "A new class is being taught at Hogwarts and a few of you will be required to take it, to the others, the choice is optional. The class is Muggle Life Science, depending on what year you are you will have a different stage of the class. For example fourth years will have to take care of a baby." Murmurs were heard, but McGonagall continued; "The students that are required to take the class are as follows: Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Pavarti Patil." McGonagall nodded her head and left the room. The common room cleared soon and Harry, Ron, Me and Aidan were the only ones left in the common room. "This sucks!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time. "I'll go to the class with you guys, Professor McGonagall did say that it was optional to some of us." I stated. "I'll get in that class too, even though I won't be doing the same stage as you guys, I'll be there for moral support." Aidan stated proudly. "Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" Ron confusedly replied. I laughed and said; "Well, I guess you guys haven't been formally introduced, but this is Aidan Nadia, a first year that Malfoy was picking on. I helped him and we sort of became friends." "Well, nice to meet you." Said Harry and Ron as they shook hands with Aidan. I noticed that it was getting late so I suggested that we all head to our dormitories. The boys agreed with me and we all left.

Now, I am lying in my bed restlessly as time goes by. I can't sleep for the fear of who I might get paired with in that class. If I'm lucky, Draco Malfoy won't have to take the class, because there would be no way he would willingly take a class about Muggles. If Malfoy is in the class I hope that I don't get paired with him, which would be horrible. I finally fell asleep and had a wretched dream about Draco and me getting married and haaving fifteen rotten dirty-blonde headed children. The kids cursed each other left and right. I couldn't get a moment of peace, and I woke up the next day in a cold sweat. The Muggle Life Science class was my first class of the day. I got dressed and headed down to the common room to wait on Harry and Ron. Aidan was already there, but he was reading and didn't notice me. I coughed and he turned around and blushed. Harry and Ron walked down the stairs just as Aidan was wishing me luck in the new class. "Well, here we go." Ron said as we stepped through the door.

We arrive to the class and I realize that some of my luck has run out. Malfoy is in this class. He walks up to us with his swagger walk, and states; "What are you in here for Granger? I know that your attendance in this class wasn't mandatory you know-it-all mudblood." Harry and Ron raise their wands, but I tell them to lower them. "Malfoy, you foul blonde headed devil. Leave me alone before I, before I…" I say before I am interrupted; "Before you what, Granger?" I am about to reply when a tall man walks into the room. "I am Professor Ruff, I will be teaching Muggle Life Science. The rules in my class are that you may not use magic to help you complete your work. This is a Muggle Studies class so you must treat your work like it is Muggle work." I think to myself. _I could ace this class, since my parents are muggles and I am around muggles the entire summer. This will be easy._ The teacher continues talking; "I will now announce who your spouses will be for this class. They will be randomly selected and you may not trade spouses with anyone. The drawing shall begin now. The first pair is Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Please stand together against the wall and the rest of the pairs follow. The second pair is Ronald Weasley and Pavarti Patil. The third pair is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Grange. The last pair is going to have to be an alternative couple, Tavaris Siravat and Neville Longbottom." The class breaks out in snickers and giggles, but I stay silent because I think about the souse that I just got paired with. Then the teacher announces the worst news of all; "You new spouses will each have to take care of a baby doll that is enchanted to act like a real baby. The doll will need to be fed, changed, and taken care of." The teacher then announces that the class is over so we go back to the common room.

Aidan is sitting and reading. He looks up from his book and says; "So, how was the class?" He asks hurriedly. "It was awful I got paired up with the devil, Draco Malfoy." Harry and Ron laugh so I scold them and they go to their dormitories. Aidan feels bad for me so he walks over and hugs me. I feel more than sympathy from the hug there is a touch of passion. I think this young boy has a crush on me, or maybe even more. I end the hug and tell him that it is getting late so I go to the dormitory to contemplate the thought of me having a young admirer and a class in which my spouse is Draco Malfoy. _Oh gosh, I have a lot on my plate, and I don't know how the heck I'm gonna deal with all of this trouble. I have so many thoughts to cogitate on that it is gonna take me hours to fall asleep, and tomorrow we will get our babies in Muggle Life Science. Uh-Oh, I'm in trouble._ I fall asleep with so many thoughts going through my head that I have a strange dream. **Draco is sitting in a rocking chair and he has a small bundle in his arms. I walk closer towards him and notice that it is a baby. The baby has dirty blond hair and Draco's gray eyes. I realize that the baby is mine and Draco's. Draco looks up at me and asks; "Do you want a hold?" I am kind of weirded out, but I grab the baby. The baby looks up at me and giggles. Then, I am transported to somewhere else. I look around and realize that I am on a quidditch field. Aidan is on a broomstick, and he is waving at me. He calls for me and I wave back. He swoops down and asks me if I want to hop on. I say sure and he pulls me onto the broom. We speed around for awhile and I8 am transported again. It is pitch black, but I turn to my left and see Aidan, then I turn to my right and see Draco. I walk toward Aidan and Draco begins to drift away. I run after him, but the Aidan starts to drift away. I realize that I have to make a choice between the two. I turn to my left then I turn to my right who should I choose. Before I make my choice I wake up.** I get up and get dressed quickly and leave the common room without Harry or Ron. I want to get to the class early. We are getting the babies today and I want to see if they will enchant the baby to look like the baby Draco and I had in my dream. I think I might have a crush on Draco Malfoy, but then again, I could have a crush on Aidan Nadia. I arrive in class and…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Babies are Awfully Sweet** (note the pun)

Hermione POV

This is chapter two of Draco Has a Secret. The first few lines are an explanation of everything that you asked about Fire In The Black Rose. Oh, and it's not really creepy if it's a really cute first year. I would like to thank my first two reviewers I love Neville and Fire In The Black Rose. Thank you Fire In The Black Rose for the grammar tips and constructive criticism, but it is more confusing for me to write in that format. Keep reviewing guys I need the motivation to continue the story. If you have any ideas about something that should happen, include them in a review and I might put them in the story.

The reason that Hermione fell for Draco after a day is because he slipped a love potion into her pumpkin juice that day in the Great Hall. (Draco doesn't have to fall for her is because he has always been in love with her) 

Yes, the Trio is in their Fourth Year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I arrive in class and… I realize that I am the first one there. The teacher looks up from his desk and smiles at me, "Hello Ms. Granger, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy." I cringe at the sound off that name. _Why the hell would the teacher call me that? It's just a class. Right?_ I smile back at him and laugh slightly. We stand in silence until students start arriving. Malfoy is the last one to arrive. We all sit at the desks with our spouses. Malfoy writes something on a piece of parchment and passes it to me. It says:

**Granger,**

**I hope you know that **

**you are going to be doing most of the **

**work. This muggle class is nothing to me.**

**--Draco**

I scoff. _Why would I help someone who is always making fun of me?_ Professor Ruff finally gets up and he starts talking, "I told you that today you would get your babies, and that is exactly what will happen, but with a twist. I will enchant the baby to look however you and your spouses want the baby to look. Now, I will call each couple to come get the baby. Write down the qualities you want the baby to have and bring it to me when I call you. I will give you five minutes." I look over at Draco and notice that he is already writing things down. He notices me and hands me the parchment. It says:

**The baby should have my eyes.**

I add:

**With dirty blonde hair.**

He nods and Professor Ruff calls. "The Malfoys" Draco and I walk up and he grabs a baby doll. I hand Professor Ruff the parchment and he chuckles, "That's cute" he says. I smile and Draco smirks. Professor Ruff waves his wand and the doll comes alive with all of the qualities we chose. He hands me the baby. The baby looks up at me and giggles just like in the dream. We walk back to the desk and Draco hands me another piece of parchment that says:

**Maybe I will help you, **

**mudblood, the baby is kind**

**of cute. Don't tell anyone I wrote that.**

**What should we name it anyway?**

**I suggest Basil.**

I like the name, but I write back:

**How about Ashton?**

He nods and I know that he likes the name. Then the teacher drops the bomb, "You will each get a new dorm to share with your spouse and the baby. Don't worry each of you will get your own bed, you don't have to share a bed with your spouse. Unless you want to."

We all get up and follow Professor Ruff to our new dorms. "There is no password for these dorms since it is a muggle class, and muggles don't have talking portraits. They have locks to keep people out of their homes. That is what you will use. Every one of your dorms has a lock. Now, I will designate each dorm. Dorm one goes to the Potters, dorm two goes to the Weasleys, dorm Three goes to the Malfoys, and dorm four goes to the Longbottom-Siravat family." The Professor leaves then and we all enter our dorms. I walk around with the small bundle in my arms until I come to a room marked BABY. I take out my wand and with a flick of my wrist change the word to ASHTON. I open the door and there is a crib, changing table, toy box, dresser, and rocking chair decorating the room. I walk over to the crib and gently lay down Ashton. I sit down until he falls asleep, then I conjure up a baby monitor and leave to find my room. I come to a room marked MOM, I change the word to HERMIONE and step inside. I am awestruck by the flamboyancy of the room. It is the most extravagant thing that I have ever seen. There is a huge four poster canopy bed in the middle of the room. There are beautiful draperies covering the windows. I am about to explore the bathroom when I hear a cry from my end of the baby monitor. I leave my room and head towards Ashton's room. When I arrive I see Draco and he has a bottle and is feeding Ashton. I smirk and say, "Look who's getting all fatherly. Draco Malfoy." He glares at me and says, "Well at least I fed him, you just put him in here and expected him to sleep for the rest of the day." he retorts. "That's not true, that's the reason I conjured the baby monitor." I say. "Oooooooooh" he chuckles. Ashton finishes the bottle, so Draco sits him up and burps him. Then Draco lays him down and we walk to the sitting room. We have a conversation filled with small talk, and then I realize that it is getting late so I head off to my room.

When I get to my room I head for the bathroom, take a shower and wrap towel around me. I open my trunk, that was moved here earlier, and grab a silky nightgown. I put it on and grab a book. I sit in a chair close to the baby monitor and begin to read. I read about five pages, before I hear Ashton crying. I get up and walk to his room I pick him up and sit in the rocking chair and cradle him. Not soon after, Draco walks in. He is wearing boxers, not boxers and a t-shirt, just boxers. I try to avert my eyes, but I keep staring at his abs. They are rock hard. He asks, "See something you like, Granger?" he asks. I notice a hardness growing in his boxers and I say, "Oh, maybe Draco, but I know that you see something that you like." I giggle. He looks down and notices. He covers himself and blushes as he leaves the room in embarrassment. I giggle, then notice that Ashton has fallen asleep. _It's hard to believe that this baby is actually a doll with enchantments placed upon it._ I smile at how cute it is and get up to leave. I get to my room and there are rose petals on the floor that lead to the bathroom. _How did these get here? Now I'm gonna have to clean up all of this mess. Look they're wet too and they're leaving puddle stains in the carpet. Who the hell did this?_ I follow the petals and they lead to my bathroom closet. I open the door and step inside the closet and two muscular arms pull me farther inside. I finally realize that it is Draco and he is smirking. His hardness is bumping against my thigh. He smiles because he knows what he is doing. He grabs my shoulders and kisses me with passion. He releases me when we finally need air. I look up and find his deep gray eyes. I smile and say, "Wow, Draco that was unexpected." I slap him and tell him to leave my room. He leaves rubbing his cheek that is starting to turn red. I slam my door and lock it. _I liked the kiss, but I can't let Draco Malfoy have the satisfaction of getting what he wants. I'll lead him along until I think I'm ready to let him know how I feel._ And within a few minutes I am asleep and awaiting the next day.

Thanks for reading, and expect chapter three soon. Virtual Cookies for all of you that review my story. Bye guys, can't wait to see the reviews flood in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Draco's Eyes**

Hermione's POV

Just for you guys, and since I took so long to update. I'm posting this chapter today. Keep reviewing. The more you review, the more my brain will scintillate with ideas for more chapters.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Ashton crying. I get up slowly and realize that it is early in the morning. I walk slowly to Ashton's room. Hoping that Draco is not there, I enter. To my surprise, he isn't. I walk over to the crib and smell a very pungent odor. I pick Ashton up and lay him onto the changing table. I grab a fresh diaper and some wipes, and begin to change him. Draco walks in and says, "Need help, Granger?" I reply, "Sure." and he takes my place. I can still the red mark from slap on his face as he changes Ashton. All of a sudden, Ashton pees and it hit Draco in the eye. I burst out in uncontrollable laughter and fall onto the floor with tear streaming from my eyes. He finishes changing Ashton and lays him in the crib, then he walks over to me. I am still laughing until he says, "Shut the fuck up, Granger." Then he walks out angrily. _I thought he liked me. Why the hell is he getting so mad? It was just a slap._ I stand up and check to make sure that Ashton is content, and then I head back to my room. It doesn't take me long to get dressed, and as soon as I am I head towards Draco's room. I knock on his door and there is no answer, so I try to open the door. It is locked so I decide to head out and let Ashton see the Gryffindor common room.

I open Ashton's door and he is sitting up in his crib. I walk to the closet and there is a stroller. I pull it out and unfold it. I pick Ashton up and sit him in the stroller. He claps as I roll him out of the dorm that Draco and I share. I head straight for the common room. I want Aidan to be there so that I can show him. I am lucky and Aidan is reading a book while fidgeting in his chair. I try to sneak up on him, but Ashton burps and starts giggling. Aidan turns around quickly and falls out of his chair. Ashton starts to laugh and Aidan says, "That's definitely Draco Malfoy's son." I help him up and he takes a closer look at Ashton. He stares into Ashton's eyes, but jumps back in awe. "What?" I question. "He has Draco's eyes. They creep me out to the power of one-hundred." He hurriedly stammers. I pick up Ashton and look closely into his eyes. "They do look a lot like Draco's. That's scary." Aidan nods in agreement as I put Ashton back into the stroller. "Your kid's starting to stink." Aidan says nonchalantly. I pick Ashton up and lay him on the couch. I pull out the diaper bag that I packed in the stroller, and pull out a diaper, baby wipes, and powder. "You're going to change him here?" He says disgustedly. "Yeah, why not? Bathrooms are dirty and it's not like he's going to leave feces on the couch." I retort. I change Ashton quickly so that he cannot pee on me. Then, I pick him up and put him in the stroller. Ashton's eyes start to water, so I give him his pacifier. "Why don't you use magic?" Aidan says. "Because, that would be cheating on the assignment." I state clearly. "Just thought I would help out." He replies defensively. We talk until I tell him that it is getting late and Ashton should be getting to bed. He says bye. I get back quickly and put Ashton in his crib.

I head to Draco's room and it is still locked. To open it I say _alohomora._ The door opens and I enter the room and I am shocked by the beauty. The room is beautifully silver and green, not at all how I expected Draco's room to be. I look around and don't see Draco, but I hear noises coming from his closet. Heading towards the door I hear the noises more clearly. The noises are sobs. I open the closet door and Draco sitting Indian style in front of something. I get closer and I get a clearer view of what is in front of him. In front of him there is a picture of me surrounded by roses. I gasp and he turns around slowly with tears cascading down his cheeks. "Why are you crying? What is up with the picture of me?" I say in shock. "Nothing, just a…" He stammers back. "Is this a shrine? I thought you didn't like me." I state. "I was. I'm just angry that you don't…" He says with his voice fading. "That I don't what?" I question. "That the potion didn't work and you don't love me." He confesses. "Is that why my pumpkin juice tasted funny that day? Draco, you're an asshole. You didn't have to intoxicate me to get me to like you. I've liked you since the first day we met. Way back in first year." I say relinquishing all of my feelings. "You did? You still liked me after I called you a mudblood in second year?" He asks. "Yes." I reply. He stands up and I dry his tears with my thumb. I embrace his broad form with all the strength I can muster. He looks down and into my eyes then he leans in and kisses me. The kiss has the most passion that I would have ever experienced with Ron. I kiss him back with all the intensity that he is giving me. There is so much fire in the kiss that fireworks are going off in my head. We break apart only because we need air. I stare into his lustrous gray eyes and run my fingers through his silky blonde hair. We are about to go for a second round of snogging when we hear Ashton making a fuss. I sigh as we head to go comfort Ashton.

We step into Ashton's room and realize that he has gotten out of his crib. There is a mess of blankets that we can tell Ashton used as padding when he escaped. I walk over to the baby that has an uncanny likeness to Draco. Ashton turns around quickly and laughs mischievously. I pick him up and hand him to Draco. Then Draco lays Ashton in his crib and tells him to stay put. As we leave the room Draco suggests that we both take Ashton to see the entire castle

We hold hands as we exit the dorm with Draco pushing Ashton's stroller. We pass many other students who are looking at us in awe. "What are they staring at?" I ask Draco as yet another student stops with his jaw agape. "They are staring at the great Draco Malfoy holding hands with a mudblood that he supposedly hates." He chuckles. I smile up at him as I gaze into his beautiful gray eyes. "Stop!" a voice says. We quickly halt and realize that we were about to run into a wall. "Who said that?" I ask in a state of shock. "I don't know." Draco replies. "I said it." The voice says. "Where are you, what's your name? Show yourself." Draco says defensively as he hugs me closer. "It's me Aidan, and you buffoons were about to run your project into a wall!" Aidan says as he steps out from behind a drape. "What are you doing bothering us you brat?" Draco says angrily. "I'm walking through the castle you idiot." Aidan retorts. I push Ashton's stroller out of the way because I know this is about to get ugly. "Why don't you get lost you annoying little brat?" Draco asks angrily. I stand in awe as the two fight orally. I pick Ashton up and try to cover his ears, but every time I try he turns his head. I suppose he wants to hear the fuss. Several other students stop to see the fight progress. Harry and Ron eventually show up and Harry tries to intervene. "Come on, Aidan, why waste your time with Malfoy?" Harry says. "No, Harry, I have to settle this now." Aidan says through gritted teeth. "Settle what? Are you still mad about the day he was picking on you?" Ron asks. "No, not that." Aidan says loudly. "Then what are you so angry about." Ron questions. "He stole Hermione from me." Aidan murmurs. "What did you say mate?" Ron asks. "I said that this stupid punk stole Hermione from me!" Aidan yells as he takes out his wand. "You think that Hermione likes you?" Draco laughs. "Aidan, you like me?" I ask confusedly. "Yes, Hermione, I like you, and I'm prepared to fight for your heart." Aidan says more to Draco than to me. "Aidan, that's thoughtful, but I could never think of us as more that friends, maybe not even more that acquaintances." I say softly. "Hermione Jean Granger I love you and now I'm going to fight for you, and no one will stop me." Aidan says forcefully. "Aidan, you're starting to creep me out. One, how do you know my middle name? Two, didn't you just hear what I said? Three, why don't you leave me alone?" I ask. Draco pulls out his wand. "No, Hermione, don't try to stop us. If this brat wants to duel, I'll show him a duel." Draco snarls. I step aside with Ashton in my arms and wait for the duel to initiate. _I sure hope that they're not fighting over me._

* * *

Well, that was chapter 3. I hope that you liked it. Chapter 4 should be up later this week, so look out for it. I really need ideas and suggestions so review with ideas.


End file.
